Deveste Eight
|manufacturer = Principe |price = $1,795,000 (Legendary Motorsport) |related = X80 Proto Visione Tezeract |variants = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Banshee (needle) Prototipo (dial texture) |inttxd = Prototipo |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = deveste |handlingname = DEVESTE |textlabelname = DEVESTE |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Principe Deveste Eight is an ultra hypercar featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Arena War update, released on February 21, 2019, during the Deveste Eight and Doomsday Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Both in name and in design, the Deveste Eight is clearly based on the real-life , a Dubai based concept hypercar. The shape of the headlights seems to be inspired by the . The front and rear parts of the vehicle feature various exotic curves with a smooth design. The front of the car features two large intakes on the hood for both the left and right sides, the vehicle’s headlights are located nearby on the lower part of the surrounding fender arches. The hood smoothly contorts inward, this design is symmetrical to the rounded facia and front splitter that surrounds and shapes the front-end of the car. A golden Principe emblem is badged onto the front of the hood. The rear body features a rather unique design, most notably are the two enormous cylindrical openings that house the exhausts of the vehicle. The name ‘Deveste’ and ‘Eight’ is badged in gold on both the right and left rear grilles, with the car’s taillights surrounding the outer part of the vents. A golden Principe emblem is badged onto the lower-middle section of the rear. The vehicle’s rear splitters curve round and back into the body, this is also where the vehicle’s brake lights are located, including an F1-style brake light on the center. Most of its bodywork is painted in a primary color, while the rear-view mirrors and the interior stitching are painted in a secondary color. There is also a trim color for the dashboard, part of the door panels, seats and engine cover. The interior is similar to that of the X80 Proto, except for the paddle shifters on the steering wheel and the Principe badge on the horn cap. The Deveste Eight features gull-wing doors, though its real counterpart has butterfly doors. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Deveste Eight has overall moderate acceleration but an excellent top speed. However, it has a long wheelbase which causes that there could be a little problem when steering, as it has what to be expected when cornering. Though it is superior to many in the Super class, it can be equal against the Tezeract, as seen that the Deveste Eight is one of the fastest cars in the game, surpassing the X80 Proto and the Banshee 900R. However, upgrading it will make it faster than every known Super, but only being surpassed still by the Tezeract and a fully upgraded Pariah. Clearly, it is highly recommended for police evasion and racing. Having a lightweight aerodynamic and a par performance with the Tezeract, it can ram easily other cars at high speeds despite that, which means that the Deveste Eight has almost equal performance like the Tezeract, but has Rear-wheel drive instead of 4-wheel drive like the Tezeract. Crash deformation is very acceptable and it can take a lot of multiple hits before the engine collapses. Though it has excellent acceptations about damage, the Deveste eight is extremely vulnerable to gunfire from behind, as it can be destroyed easily by shooting its huge exhausts with the Minigun or any vehicle that can be equipped with machine guns. And due to the large windows, the driver and the passenger can be exposed against enemy gunfire. While the engine bay itself cannot be opened, a unique V16 engine can be partially seen through the glass hood. It also has a mixed engine sound to that of both the X80 Proto and Vagner. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Deveste-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Deveste Eight on Legendary Motorsport. Deveste-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Deveste Eight on Rockstar Games Social Club. DevesteEight-GTAO-Advert.gif|Advertisement. PrincipeTee-GTAO-Ad.jpg|Event week screenshot, featuring a Deveste Eight as background. DevesteEight-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The Deveste Eight on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. DevesteEight-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The Deveste Eight in the Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Legendary Motorsport for $1,795,000. Events ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Could be won from the Lucky Wheel in the Casino during the Jugular Week event. Trivia General *The vehicle’s name is a play on the word ‘Devastate’, meaning to ruin or destroy. **Additionally, the 'Eight' on the car's name is the half of 'Sixteen' from the name of its main inspiration. *The Gruppe Sechs livery is based on the , this is a reference to the origin of Devel Motors, the company being founded in Dubai. *The ‘Plus 9000’ livery is based on the two-tone +5000 Devel livery, which represents the total horsepower of the vehicle, this could suggest that the Deveste Eight has 9,000hp. **However, the number is most likely a reference to the popular internet meme ‘It’s over 9,000’. *The ‘Yellow Stripes’ livery is based on a . ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Deveste Eight does not have a license plate, making it illegal on roads. *The website description is likely a reference to the real-life Devel Sixteen misconceptions, where-in many people believed the vehicle to be in late-prototype stages despite the car itself still being in concept. *When the engine is powered down, the vehicle will emit a ‘beep’ sound effect. This is also the same sound effect used on the Bestia GTS, Seven-70 and FMJ. *Strangely, the 'Yellow Stripes' livery applies yellow lines on the left hood intake, but not on the right one. *Applying the "Light Stripes" modifications also adds stripes on the side vents and the exhaust housings. *The default radio stations for the Deveste Eight are FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio, and Soulwax FM. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Arena War Category:Vehicles manufactured by Principe Category:Vehicles with non-standard door designs Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online